Female Warrior
by BlaBlaBlub
Summary: When the Germans took up the fight against the occupation of their countries by the French in 1813, many people joined the prussian army. A few of the participants in the war were different to the others. One was Maria "Julchen" Beilschmidt (Nyotalia: Nyo!Prussia x female!OC ) (rated M for a few parts, just to be on the safe side (do not expect too much M-content))
1. Chapter 1 It's the beginning

„Vorwärts marsch!", commanded the sergeant at the end of the line of infantrymen, shouting with his barking voice.

The drummer started playing the beat. I marched forwards. The musket rested heavily on my left shoulder, the backpack loaded on the whole back. To the left and right, my comrades went with me in common step to the pervasive beat.

"Halt!", the seargeant ordered.

The drum paused playing. I stopped, as well. The double-breasted, knee-length uniform of the Landwehr was rather heavy. And even though I wore the smallest size, it was still a bit too big. The ground under our feet was still slippery from yesterday's raining, brown mud and puddles covered the green grass.

Seriously, who would order exercises under such circumstances ?

The fact, I had forgotten to rub my gaiters with oil and fat to make them water-proof, made it no better. I felt, how my white trousers' legs and the buttoned gaiters beneath were soaked wet already.

"Gewehr to the feet!", the sergeant shouted, again.

Simultaneously, all of us grabbed their muskets with the right hand, lead it to the right side and put it straight down on the ground.

"Present the Gewehr !", the sergeant gave the next command.

I now lifted the musket again and held it with both hands straight up in front of my body. The long bayonets on the muzzles pierced into the air in the one line, my comrades and I formed.

Honestly, what sense were these tiring drills meant to make? We should better be training more how to fight with the rifle in the formation of the line instead of learning how to present the rifle. Then, it would be at least worth the effort.

"Gewehr über!", the sergeant barked further.

I hurried to shoulder the musket again. Damn, I nearly had missed the command. Better not being lost in thoughts, so often.

Exhausted, I sat down on one of the wooden boxes. I took off my peaked-cap. It's dark-blue colour was already a bit bleached and the brass Landwehr-cross a bit scratched, indicating, I wasn't the first one to wear it. The same went for my uniform.

"Honestly, why would he make us repeating the same exercise for a hundred times?", I sighed.

"Well, we need to be ready for battle at any time, right?", Gottfried replied.

I wiped off the sweat off the forehead.

"Really, Franz", a slightly concerned Johannes "you're getting exhausted rather fast. Are you sure, you aren't ill?"

A second passed. "No, of course not!", I hastily assured him. "And I surely don't want to see our so-called regiment's doctor", I explained further nervously laughing. It was time I got fully used being addressed by that name.

"Oh ja, I guess he's more of a carpenter or blacksmith!", Gottfried laughed, too.

The sky was blue, and aside of a few trees and far way forests, there was nothing to be seen and anything to hear. Except for the long column, of the whole prussian Landwehr-regiment marching over the plains. The black and white banner waved in above the men's head. Behind the soldiers, the carriages for the supply followed.

The heavily filled leathern backpack with the rolled cloak strapped on it and the long musket slung over the shoulder pressed on my back and shoulders. In addition, there were the ammunition and power bag and the bayonet. Since there hasn't been a break yet, the legs started to hurt, as well.

But the worse of all were the bandages over the chest, who became tighter the longer we marched.

At my side, Gottfried and Johannes walked with me, like always.

"So, can anyone tell me, where exactly we are going?", Johannes asked "I feel like having been walking for twenty hours."

"Not quite, Hannes", Gottfried replied, after looking up in the sky "It's not longer than about two hours ago, since we left the training camp."

I giggled.

"What's so funny about it? I just want to give these Frenchmen a kick into their fat butts", Johannes said with a sour expression "and I told you often enough, Gottfried, not to call me by that name!" As always, his voice suddenly got very loud.

"He, what's going on here?", an officer on horseback, who just passed by, asked "You may talk, but keep it to yourself!"

"Jawohl! I ask for Verzeihung!", Johannes replied stiffly in an instant.

The officer just nodded, then rode away towards the front part of the column, again.

"I guess we need to gather with the main troops, at first", I spoke up, keeping my voice low. I tried to never attract other's attention when being with other people than Gottfried and Johannes, anyways.

"Well, I'm glad we're at least taking action for the first time since we enlisted", Johannes said, adjusting the straps of his rifle and bags.

The march went on, only with a few to no breaks, until we reached a small forest at late afternoon. "The whole regiment, halt!", was shouted.

I stopped. As did the whole column.

An officer came walking by, announcing the further actions: "Alright, listen, Kerls! We reached our first destination earlier than expected. Nevertheless, we will make camp here in the forest, overnight. Prepare the tents, arrange the campfires and wait for the appointment of the guards!"

Thank God, it was time today's march reached its end! A painful feeling overcame every single of my muscles and bones. From the shoulders down the back to the legs and every single toe. I just felt like breaking down any moment. Taking a few deep breaths despite the tight bindings over my chest, I took my backpack and musket off the shoulders. Heavens, it felt so releasing!

The officer had paused for a moment, then went on: "Tomorrow, we will reach the gathering point. And then, we will finally march into battle to throw the French out of our german countries! May God give us the power to do so."

Johannes sat down on the ground where he just stood. "Phew, finally we can rest for today", he said, stretching his legs and heavily breathing like you.

"And I thought you'd be eager to give the Frenchmen a kick into their fat butts", Gottfried gibed, resting on the muzzle of his rifle.

"We shouldn't be too rash. We wouldn't want to get beaten like before", I suggested smiling.

Laying down the boughs in the ring of stones, Gottfried and I arranged one of the campfires. Nights would get dark and cold and the fire was needed for cooking the thin soup, anyways. Meanwhile, Johannes was busy building up one of the tents. Still, many of us would eventually sleep on the grass under white and cold light of the night's moon and the stars, only covered in a rough blanket.

"He, you there, what's your name, Kerl?", a lieutenant approached me.

"Franz Kasprowski, Herr Leutnant!", I answered immediately, trying to sound as soldier-like as possible. I really needed to get used to the name.

"Well then, Kasprowski, you and another one will go deeper into the forest to refill some of our water reserves", the lieutenant ordered me.

"Jawohl, Herr Leutnant!", I replied obediently.

"Better be careful. Our scouts reported the area to be safe, but you never know, where the Frenchman will pop up next", the lieutenant advised me before leaving.

Oh, great. Luckily, it was still some time until evening's dawn.

"Gottfried, would you?", I turned around to one of my two friends.

The lots of tin and leathern water-bottles dangled down my shoulders. Gottfried and I were strolling through the forest, looking for a small brook. For the worst case, we both carried our muskets with us.

Neither of us said a word for a while, until I spoke up.

"Say, do you think anyone found out already?", I asked Gottfried.

"I don't think so", he meant, stroking his moustache "not even Johannes."

"Are you sure?", I wanted to know.

"Pretty sure", my friend repeated his point of view "and Hannes is a guy so easy to trick, you could well present him a bearded lumberjack clothed in a dress as a noblewoman."

"He, was that supposed to be a reference to a certain someone?", I approached Gottfried nearer with a slightly grim look in my eyes "anyways, I guess we found what we were looking for."

I pinpointed towards a pond right in the middle of a clearing. Its water was clean and reflected the sunlight shining down from above.

After we had refilled all the bottles, both of us went back to the camp.

"See, not a single Frenchman showed up", Gottfried said.

"Ja, maybe they are already too afraid of us", I meant, trying to joke. Ugh, that water was heavy!

"It's obvious the French are drawing their forces together", Gottfried meant with a suddenly darkened look "of course, I want to beat the hell out of them, but I fear it won't be a simple stroll."

I gulped. Ja, I had never thought, how fighting the French would be actually like.

"Uhm, by the way, Gottfried", I said, bringing up something totally different "the march was very tiring, every single of my body's limbs feels like falling off any moment, I'm sweating and I need to release my body for a moment."

Gottfried frowned, then he understood. He nodded.

"Alright, let's just bring back the refilled bottles and then off you go, Franz", he replied smiling, stressing my new current name "if someone asks for you, I'll find an answer."

I smiled, as well. "Vielen Dank", I thanked him.

The forest's pond was surprisingly deep in its centre. At least, the legs were nearly completely covered by it's cold, but clear and refreshing water.

All of the clothes laid thoroughly folded at the edge of the pond. This included the heavy uniform-cloak and, most of all, the chest-bandages.

Once in a while, I could breath freely. Wonderful, it was so relieving to finally release my torso off that pressure!

I had taken a piece of cloth with me, which I moistened and washed the whole body step by step thoroughly with. The water dripped slowly and gently off the bare and flayed skin and took all the dirt and sweat with it. With my hands, I splashed some of the water into my short cut hair and into the face, refreshing my tired eyes.

Heavens, this felt so great!

Already back home, I had always liked washing yourself, unlike the others. There was a pond as well. Hopefully, everyone else there was alright.

I remembered well the pamphlet of Friedrich Wilhelm III., king of Prussia, distributed in every community, despite there were still french troops in the country. A travelling merchant had brought it into your home village.

It was the first time, a prussian monarch addressed his people with the general term "german people". He had called for the fight against the French, who had occupied the german countries. It had taken some time, until Gottfried and I had finally made the decision to join the struggle for liberation.

I. As a girl.

Had it been the right decision? What was there to come, what awaited you?

Only one time, I had seen the aftermath of the war, before. Once, the French had transported a few of their wounded through your village. However, I had been too far away to have a good view. The only thing I could remember were the bloody bandages and the weak, painful moaning and cries of the wounded. Nevertheless, my final decision had been to participate in the campaign against the French.

I closed the eyes and splashed some of the cool and refreshing water into my face, again. Cold yet softly, it ran down the cheeks and dripped of the chin. I carefully started rubbing the torso with the wet cloth.

From the very start, I had feared, someone may found out about me. But it appeared, my disguise proved very well. It surprised me again and again. I did feel relieved and partially proud, however... to some extent, it was a bit disappointing, too. Honestly, it wasn't much more I did than cutting my hair short and binding the chest tight.

And what would happen if someone caught me? What if it were my comrades? What if the French?

Something rustled in the bushes between the woods behind me.

Shocked, I turned around, instinctively covering my naked chest and crotch.

At first glance, there was no one to be seen. No animal, no human.

"Hello? Who's there?", I spoke up with loud voice, cautiously looking around. Still, no reaction.

"Anyone?", I asked again. I started feeling afraid. Since the area had appeared safe when we had collected water before, I didn't take my rifle with me this time.

What if it was one of my prussian Landwehr-comrades ? What if a French? In the first case, I'd be thrown out of the army. In the second case, anything could happen.

"Please, who are you? What do you want?", I spoke up again, but now, the voice sounded already fearfully worried.

It rustled again. I backed in the water.

A young man appeared out of the woods around the pond right in front of me.

He wore a uniform-cloak with the same cut as mine of the Landwehr, knee-length, double breasted and a high collar. However, his was completely black instead of blue but still with red braidings and golden buttons. The headwear was a black beret, displaying a small skull with crossed bones on its front.

His right cheek was marked by a small scar. But the most distinctive and eye-catching on him were his unusual eye and hair colour.

He had piercing, bright red eyes focussing on you and short, white to silver hair, gleaming in the sunlight of the forest's clearing.

"What is it, Mädchen? Are you too overwhelmed by my awesome appearance to show some shame?", he spoke up at first.

He sounded rather high pitched and nearly a but hoarse for a young man.

Still, his pervasive voice and amused grin were an expression full of high self-confidence and superiority.

"Now, really, meine Liebe", he proceeded, now with an honest look "you should try covering yourself more. Else, you may tempt someone."

How did he dare calling me "my dear"? ... I shrieked and turned around immediately.

Mein Gott, I nearly had forgot I was still completely naked!

I could feel the blood rising and heating in my head. Why did this have to happen?!

"Well, well, seeing you from behind doesn't make it any better, keseses", the young man said in a condescending tone, now from behind. His odd laughter pierced deep into the ears.

I dunked deeper underwater, so that only my head popped out of the pond's surface.

Surely, one would now be able boiling tea on my head! And my red face had to look like a ripe apple!

"How about you turning around so I can dress myself?", I shouted, despite not turning around to him.

"Alright, alright, I'll be looking away", he assured me. But there was still that undertone of amusement in his voice.

Right now, I wished I could just sink deep, deep down the pond.

After I had fully dressed myself in the Landwehr uniform-cloak, I approached the stranger young man. He had his musket and ammunition bags still slung over his shoulders and leaned at ease against one of the trees.

As we stood face to face, I noticed, he appeared to be rather small for a male of his age.

"So, what...", I wanted to ask him.

"I just happened to be scouting here, when I saw your lovely appearance taking a bath in the forest's pond", he explained, before I finished my question.

"My name's Marius. Marius Beilschmidt.", he introduced himself, grinning, chin up, hands crossed over his chest and torso straight. That guy surely took a lot of pride in his name and whole person. Ugh, great...

"Why are you telling me your name, all of the sudden?", I asked him further, trying not to let him take over the initiative.

"Because I guess you and I, we will see each other a lot starting from today, Liebling", the black-clothed man answered, looking with his red eyes directly into mine.

"Why's that? And how do you dare calling me 'dear", again?", I questioned the black-clothed man named Marius again, trying to maintain eye-contact despite his piercing look. "Wait...!", as I suddenly realized it, my eyes widened "you wouldn't go and tell...?" Shocked, I gasped for air.

His scar stressed the young man's grin.

"You can't!", I tried to convince him "if you do, everything will be over for me! And why would you be interested in uncovering my secret?"

This wasn't really happening, was it?

"And why would you be interested in knowing my motivation, keseses?", Marius replied, laughing suppressed.

I grabbed his shoulders and pressed him against the tree, piercing him with my angriest and darkest look.

"Hmph, I see, you are determined, at last", he just said, grasping my arms and pushing them away from him.

"Anyways, please, don't!" I now started pleading fearfully "do you know, what it took for me? Do you know, what it means for me?"

"Oh ja, I can imagine it better than you might think", Marius agreed nodding. Still, there was no sign he would give up.

I bit on my lip. Gott, not after I had enlisted, not after I had taken up the risk of my disguise being uncovered, not before I finally saw action for the first time!

Was that a single tear I felt running down my cheek?

"What is it you want? Money? My pay is not high but you can have it all!", I tried approaching him again.

"Hmph, money surely sounds interesting, but I don't need yours", the young man answered condescendingly.

"Then, what do I need to give you? I'd do anything! But just keep my secret safe, please, I beg you!", I continued on desperately.

"Anything? Really?", Marius replied, unbelievingly lifting his right eyebrow. Out of the blue, he grabbed my left breast with his hand, grasping it tight.

I coughed. Damn, in the hurry before, I had forgotten to put your chest-bandages on!

"Well then" he spoke up, taking off his hand again "I just want you to come with me." His grin got wider and wider.

...What?

"Why looking so surprised? Didn't I tell you we'll see each other a lot starting from today?", he asked me in return, again with an undertone of amusement.

My eyes widened even more.

"Do you... really mean that?", I stuttered, disbelieving "but that's simple impossible! I'd be a deserter and you know, deserters are to be executed when caught!"

Marius just giggled.

„Don't worry. Who's your commander?", he asked.

"Our regiment's chief is colonel Lukas von Tohndorff", I answered. What was that guy up to? He wouldn't...

"Alright. Just let me talk with your Oberst", the young soldier said and straightened up, ready to leave.

"But, you said you would...!", I stopped him, panicking. I held him at his left shoulder.

"He, you now, Mädchen, I do keep my promise", Marius assured me, slightly indignant "are saying you don't trust me? Me?"

I quickly withdrew my hand off his shoulder. "That's not it, I mean, I want to say, I...", I hurried to defend yourself helplessly.

The young man just laughed: "Keseseseses!" And went off through the bushes without looking back to me.

Like stunned, I didn't move at first. "He, wait!", I then shouted and ran after him. Oh, wait, the musket! Ah, and the chest-bandages!

While following Marius, I somehow tried wrapping the bandages around the torso. I carried the uniform over the right arm and wrapped the bandages over the shirt. Man, what a mess!

"Do you need any help?", the young soldier offered his help, smiling amusedly.

"Nein, thank you!", I hissed back angrily, looking up for a short moment.

"Oh, I'm more experienced with a female's body than you might think", Marius explained shrugging, walking on towards the regiment's night camp.

"I don't even want to know, what that means!", I groaned at the black-uniformed man with flashing eyes. Oups, I had nearly tripped!

"Keseseses, it appears you got back your bite, Mädchen", he laughed.

We reached the regiment's camp. It was still during daylight.

"Halt! Who's there?", one of the guards stopped you, bayonet fixed on his rifle's muzzle "oh, Franz, there you are."

"Guten Tag, Johannes", I greeted my friend "ja, I'm back."

"Where's the Lützower from?", Johannes liked to know of me. Who? "That guy", he explained and pointed at Marius. Marius was a 'Lützower'?

"We... I just need to have a small talk with your colonel von Tohndorff", the black-clothed told him. Johannes frowned disbelieving, but then let us two through.

It was unbelievable. Simply unbelievable! How did it come to this?

Alright, I had been caught by Marius while being bare naked, and ja, I had promised to do everything he demanded of me.

But how did he manage to convince the colonel of letting me go off with him?

"What's with that sour face of yours, Mädchen?", the young man asked, turning around to me.

I just pierced him again with a furious look while adjusting the backpack.

"He, at least I'm not a Frenchman!", he mentioned.

Ja, that was right, after all. It could have gone worse. Way worse.

Following Marius on through the forest, I still didn't know, where the two of us were exactly going. Now, I had the time to take a closer look at him.

He seemed rather small and thin for a grown young man. His voice was as unfitting, a bit too high and a bit hoarse, but maybe, he was still in a late voice change. There was a young man in your home village, who sounded similar when he spoke, you recalled.

However, the way he moved despite the complete and thus heavy load, just like mine, he appeared being experienced, unlike me.

"Is the awesome-me attracting you that much?", Marius suddenly said to me, grinning again.

I quickly looked away. However, my cheeks went a bit red. He referred to himself as the 'awesome me'? What kind of over-the-top self-perception had this guy?

"Anyways, you are a member of the Lützower Jäger?", I tried changing the subject. Johannes had called him that and I did recall something in context with the term.

"Ah, great, so you did already hear about us?", he rejoiced.

Of course, who didn't? Before, I had just been too much stressed, to think about it.

Well, frankly said, I didn't know much about them. But I had heard some of my comrades talking about them and Gottfried had told me a bit.

The Lützower Jäger were nationalistic men from all german countries, who had all voluntarily joined to fight for freedom against french occupation in unison. They were brave warriors, carrying out fierce shock-attacks on the french. All Frenchmen feared them. Since the Lützows attacked at suprise, fast and merciless, they were called "Jäger". That was, what I had heard.

On the other hand, they wore significant black uniforms, thus they were also called "Schwarze Jäger".

"I just don't get, why people call us 'Jäger', even though our main force is the common line infantry. And we have cavalry like uhlans and hussars, as well", Marius pouted.

"But it is true" I liked to know from him "that all members are volunteers and come from all over Germany?"

"Ja, officially, our name's 'Royal Prussian Free-Corps', sounds awesome, right? ", Marius started to explain full of pride "our members are mainly Prussian but many are from other german countries, as well. And ja, they are all volunteers. By the way, our nickname 'Lützows' comes from our commander, von Lützow."

So it was true. I hardly knew people from other countries than Prussia. Not a big surprise, recalling I was from a small village, where travelling merchant's came through only from time to time. And of course the French.

"What's a little pain in the butt is, that as a free-corps, we don't get any public financial or material support", Marius explained further, down casted "this means, we members aren't paid for our service and have to get our whole equipment and supplies together ourselves. Not so awesome."

That seemed hard, indeed.

In this moment, I remembered something. Why was I going with Marius, again? What were his plans with me?

"He, you, what...?", I started your question, but was interrupted by him again.

"Look, Mädchen, we are there!", he told me with a broad smile.

We had marched through the whole forest and now reached its end on the other side. Here, another camp was built up. Between the tents and campfires, black-clothed people stood or walked around. It was the camp of the Lützow Free-Corps.

Following right behind Marius, I approached it nearer.

"Ah, hello Marius, you are finally back scouting! We got already a bit worried", another one of the free-corps soldiers greeted Marius. This man didn't wear the knee-length uniform-type like Marius and you, but the uniform-type of the regular line-infantry: double breasted and with high collar, too, but of short cut and with tails. Of course, his was black with red braiding and golden buttons, as well. Additionally, he wore the line-infantry's high black shako, covered with a black cloth to cover the flashy decorations on it.

The Lützows really seemed to be in need of everything, they could lay hand on.

"Ja, Gerhardt, it took a bit more time, due to... unexpected events", he replied and twinkled to me. I suddenly liked his face to make acquaintance with my bare hand. Or better, my fist.

"Hm, what's with that Landwehr-soldier?", the man named Gerhardt asked, when he noticed me. "I managed to recruit him for our awesome Free-Corps", Marius answered proudly.

Wait, what?

"Ah I see, I hope, you didn't make him desert from his unit?", Gerhardt wanted to be assured. Well, it appeared, I wouldn't get charged and executed for desertion, since Marius had talked with the colonel.

"Nein, nein, it's all alright", Marius meant happily "so then, before I introduce our new comrade to everyone, I'd like to show him around ."

"Auf Wiedersehen, then. But don't forget to report back", Gerhardt reminded the companion, I accompanied unwillingly.

It was evening dawn and I sat in Marius' small field-tent. It had surprised me, a common soldier like him had his own tent. It was built-up not in the centre of the Free-Corps camp, but more at the outer side in the back part.

A lantern with a candle in it had been lit, which lightened the inner side of the tent with its lambent, small, yellow flame.

Marius had gone away and there was no one nearby, currently. Maybe, it was easy to flee, now. I wouldn't have to fear, how Marius intended to handle your case.

But then, outside, there would be guards. In the worst case, I'd get shot, probably mistaken for a spy or deserter. Furthermore, Marius still knew, which Landwehr-regiment I belonged to. He could just report, there was a young woman disguised as a man enlisted. The message would reach command fast.

I sighed. It was hopeless, wasn't it?

However, I still didn't know, what Marius intention was. Before, he had told his comrade Gerhardt, he had recruited me for the Lützow Free-Corps. Recalling he said, he wanted me to come with him, maybe he really just was up to make me a fellow Lützow at his side.

Marius didn't appear to be such a bad guy, after all. Self-convinced, condescending and loud, but not bad. And he surely was an experienced soldier, telling by the scar on his face.

On the other hand, I really couldn't judge a book by its cover. I already knew, I wasn't the strongest one, getting exhausted during the drills quickly. Marius could easily overwhelm me. And then I'd be just any defenceless girl... I gulped. Better be prepared for everything.

There were steps drawing nearer from outside the tent. Two people talked with each other, than, the steps faded.

Another person could be heard coming nearer. He stopped, spoke with someone, then laughed with a high, pervasive voice: "Keseseses!" This time, it was Marius. Definitely.

For some reason, he had not taken my weapons away, before. Cautiously, I drew the bayonet and hid it behind the back.

Marius entered the tent. Since the tent was so small, he had keep bowing. I held the bayonet tighter.

"I've reported back", he said "tomorrow, we will enlist you officially and you'll get your new uniform."

Cautiously I concentrated on all his movements.

"I've brought us some dinner", he went on while laying down his backpack and musket. Marius presented a whole bread, a Wurst and leathern bottle full of water.

"Oh, in difference to your former Landwehr-regiment, we will stay here for a bit longer", he told me.

What, really? My eyes widened.

The Free-Corps and the Landwehr wouldn't march together? I wouldn't go with Gottfried and Johannes?

"Why so surprised?", Marius asked, when he noticed my dismay "didn't you already get, that the Lützow Free-Corps is differently tasked?"

I would be separated? After all the time I had spent together since you enlisted?

"By the way, Mädchen", he mentioned "you may let go off the bayonet. I don't intend to harm you in any way."

Keeping on staring at Marius, I didn't loosen the grip around the bayonet's muzzle-tube.

"He, I did notice the reflection of the candle's light on the bayonet's blade the moment I entered the tent", he explained to me holding his empty hands up "and I swear by my awesomeness, I won't do anything to you!"

Well, he did sound honest. I sighed. There wasn't any way for me to change the situation, either way. I let go off the bayonet behind my back and rested both of my hands in my lap.

I sniffed. A few tears ran down my cheeks.

After you had come so far... this!

Ja, it could have gone worse. But it gone way different to what I had imagined. In not even one day, it had changed. Plus, if I died, I had imagined I were together with Gottfried and Johannes. They were the only ones, I trusted so far away from your home village.

"He, what's with that sudden crying?", Marius asked shocked, falling down on his knees in front of me.

I slowly stopped sniffing.

"Alright, take your clothes off", he ordered me, face to face.

What? I looked up, directly into his bright red and honest eyes.

I slapped him.

It seemed it took some time for Marius to realize what I had done.

Honestly, who did that guy think he was?

I were definitely not that kind of woman! My hand reached for the bayonet, again.

"Wait, wait", Marius tried to stop me, sitting back, holding up his bare hands again.

I halted. What was he up to, now?

"I'll show you something", he said determined, straightening his back.

Slowly, he started unbuttoning his uniform. Finally, he took it off his shoulders.

His body was slender and curvy with a gentle waist. He appeared not really muscular, rather wiry and his skin soft and nearly white. Over his chest, he wore bandages wrapped around his torso.

Could it be? But how?

Cautiously, Marius started to undo the bandages and stripped them off. A bare female's bosom with rose nipples was exposed.

"My name's Maria. Maria Beilschmidt", the young woman said.

~to be continued~


	2. Chapter 2 The first encounter

"He, what's with that sudden crying?", Marius asked shocked, falling down on his knees in front of me.

I slowly stopped sniffing.

"Alright, take your clothes off", he ordered, face to face.

What? I looked up, directly into his bright red and honest eyes.

I slapped him.

It seemed it took some time for Marius to realize what I had done.

Honestly, who did that guy think he was?

I was definitely not that kind of woman! My hand reached for the bayonet, again.

"Wait, wait", Marius tried to stop me, sitting back, holding up his bare hands again.

I halted. What was he up to, now?

"I'll show you something", he said determined, straightening his back.

Slowly, he started unbuttoning his uniform and finally took it off his shoulders.

His body was slender and curvy with a gentle waist. He appeared not really muscular, rather wiry and his skin soft and nearly white. Over his chest, he wore bandages wrapped around his torso.

Could it be? But how?

Cautiously, Marius started to undo the bandages and stripped them off. A bare female's bosom with rose nipples was exposed.

"My name's Maria. Maria Beilschmidt", the young woman said.

The Free-Corps' soldier Marius was a woman. Just like me, too.

How come, I didn't notice earlier? Her small shoulders and hands, her slender build and gentle lineaments, her voice and the few previous hints, she gave me... it should have hit me immediately.

Another woman among all the soldiers! And I just met her. How likely was that?

But in difference to me, the silver-haired female looked way more fitted for battle. Despite her small woman's body, she had a wild and pervasive look due to her short haircut, her bright red, narrow eyes and the small scar on her right cheek. Her bosom wasn't voluptuous, but stressed well her appearance.

Looking closer, I noticed she had another upright, greater scar over her left side.

What might have caused that? It surely didn't look like it happened by accident, but it had to have been painful.

Her skin was unusually bright, I now realized despite the candle's faint yellow light, as I saw her half naked. Why was that? Did she probably suffer from a strange illness? That might explain her eye and hair colour, as well.

She was a mixture of tender elegance and strong wildness. A very expressive appearance.

"Is the awesome-me looking so gorgeous and breathtaking you lost your tongue? I knew, I still had it, keseseses!", Maria laughed boastfully, smirking with her small chin up and straightening her torso even more.

Ja, and her personality was more than just self-confident, meaning her behaviour was arrogant, narcissistic and pesky.

"You know, people used to lay down to my feet", she went on snootily "you should have seen me, when I still wore my long and beautiful silver-white hair opened! Ah, the old times... I can't wait until this is all over."

Sigh... but Maria seemed to be responsible, too. She didn't reveal me as she promised and shared her own tent and meal with me.

"Could you please assist me a bit?", Maria suddenly asked, turned her position around so I now sat behind her. In her left hand, she held her bandages towards me.

Not saying a single word, I took them. I knew well, how difficult it was to put them on alone.

Cautiously, I wrapped the cloth around her chest from behind her back.

Maria shrieked. Accidentally, I had touched one of her small and soft breast's nipples.

"Is everything alright?", I assured myself.

"Ja, ja. Go on", she mumbled.

After finishing bandaging her chest, the only clothing Maria put on was just her shirt. I took my uniform off, as well.

Sitting face to face to face, again, the two of us started eating silently in the tent.

"Say, Mädchen, how did you get the idea to enlist?", Maria asked curiously.

"One day, an officer had come into our village, distributing the pamphlets of king Friedrich Wilhelm III.. He had announced the german uprising against the french oppression and called for patriotic volunteers", I explained after biting off a piece of the wurst.

"And your personal background?", Maria asked further and drank some water.

I remained silent.

The silver-haired woman looked at me wondering, but didn't ask more question about it.

"Was it difficult for you, to sneak into the military?", she asked instead, sitting back and leaning on her hands.

Back home, I've always been known to be more... rebellious and stronger than the usual women in the village. Well known, especially among the men... Still, I had needed two days to finally decide. Gottfried had been determined from the start, but he had not interfered with my consideration.

Luckily, I've been born with a rather deep voice for a girl. This made the disguise easier. And in men's clothing, my female build was completely covered. The only really bothersome were the chest-bandages. And the constant fear of being uncovered, of course...

"Do you regret anything after you made your decision?", Maria wanted to know.

"Well, I do feel a bit sorry for my hair, you know?", I answered laughing, stroking my now shaggy hair.

Maria shut her lips with her straightened forefinger. "Ssshhh, not so loud, the tent's not soundproof", she advised but then giggled smirking, as well "I know well, what you mean, keseseses! And you are sure no one knows about your little secret?"

"Pretty sure", I assured her, but then fell silent for a short moment. "However", I spoke up again, sighing "it is a somehow a bit, uhm... disappointing. Not even Gottfried_, _whom I know for so long, seems to be fully aware of my change. Do you understand?"

"Ja, I do understand", Maria said sympathetically, looking down and then up "reminds me a bit of my past and a certain person."

Suddenly, she leaned forward and, out of the blue, kissed me on my left cheek.

Huh?!

My face started to redden and glowing. Where did that come from?

"What's with that confused look of yours, Mädchen?", Maria laughed smirking amusedly "don't you like the kiss of a beautiful young woman?"

Shaking the head, I tried focussing again. Never before, I had been kissed by someone! Not by family members, not by anyone else, especially not by a man. And now, the first kiss, even though just on the cheek, I got from a woman.

"He, I do have name, not just 'girl', you know?", I tried replying something while rubbing my left cheek.

"And that is...?", Maria asked with feigned expectation.

I gulped. "My current name's Franz Kasprowski, ja?", was my answer. Ha, like I'd tell her my real name, now!

The silver-haired woman giggled. "Alright, then I want you to call me Julchen" she demanded mischievously.

"Why that? I thought your name's Maria?", I wondered, still unsure if I were angry or just confused.

" 'cuz it's awesome, keseseses!", Maria stated, then laughing her odd and pervasive laughter for another time.

When waking up the next morning, I flapped aside the blanket.

Just a moment... where did Maria go?

Looking around in her small tent we shared, I noticed her black uniform was gone, but she had left her equipment and baggage behind. Quickly, I dressed myself with the blue Landwehr-uniform and crawled out of the small tent.

Wait, I had forgotten to put the chest-bandages on!

Back into the tent, unbuttoning and taking off the uniform and shirt again, wrapping the cloth around the torso, putting shirt and uniform back on. Phew.

Finally, I left the tent and looked around outside.

It was still pretty early. There was a bit of the morning's fog remaining above the ground. The forest was rather quiet, in the camp, people were already busy, but overall, it seemed to be before the usual starting time.

Where was Maria?

Looking for her, I walked around the Free-Corps' camp.

"Alright, you go check the bread stocks and you go look after the meat stocks", I heard a familiar voice.

"Guten Morgen, Gerhardt", I greeted Marias' comrade. He was already, or still, fully dressed like yesterday. He greeted back. I asked him for the whereabouts of Marius.

"Es tut mir leid", he excused himself "I did not see him, yet."

Where on earth could she be?

I went further through the camp. There was a campfire, here a carriage with wooden barrels and muskets loaded on it and everywhere tents or men still wrapped in their blankets.

Then I heard a clashing sound accompanied by shouting. Curiously, I followed the noise to a clearing in the camp.

Maria was sword-fencing with another Free-Corps soldier, surrounded by spectators. I had never seen anything like that and knew nothing about it. Of course, sometimes, I had watched the boys in your village fencing with small boughs, but that had been just some children's play. This was the real thing.

Again and again, their blades crossed. The duel seemed to be relatively even. Suddenly, Maria attacked, then pushed her opponent back blocking his sabre with hers and knocked it out of his hands.

With a triumphant grin, Maria pointed her sabre's tip at her opponent's throat.

The other fellow comrades clapped. Including me.

Maria turned around, her arms and the sabre up. Then she noticed and approached me.

"Guten Morgen, Franz", the silver-haired woman greeted cheerfully and patted me on the shoulder.

"I didn't know you were so great at fencing", I admired her with glittering eyes.

"Ja, of course, the awesome-me is great at everything, did you forget already?", Maria replied full of pride in herself "by the way, nice, that you're here, we need to..."

This moment, a trumpet played.

"Oh man, the morning roll call", Maria said and went off "come with me, quick!" Everywhere, the black-clothed Free-Corps' soldiers hurried to assemble.

After the roll call, Maria approached me, again.

"What did you want to say we are in need to, before?", I asked.

She looked up and down on me, frowning. "Well, obviously, we need to change your uniform", she explained.

Oh, right. I still wore the dark blue Landwehr-uniform with the Landwehr-peaked cap and white trousers, while all others wore the black Lützow Free-Corps uniform, of course.

We went back to her tent, got inside and sat down.

"Alright, take your clothes off", she ordered austerely all of the sudden.

Again? I frowned.

"We are always short, because we need to be self-sufficient. Thus, we can't afford sewing new uniforms and need to use every clothing we can lay our hands on", she explained "this mostly means our previous own clothing, so we need to dye it similar. And black is the only colour to dye everything similar."

Ah, that was it.

I unbuttoned the uniform and took it off. After I had unbuttoned the gaiters and taken the shoes off, my pants had to follow. For a moment, I hesitated, but then stripped them off. Maria had already seen me completely naked, once before, and she was a woman, too, anyways.

"Danke, Franz", Maria thanked me when she took the peaked-cap, uniform and pants "here, take this." She handed over a big grey cape, I could cover myself with.

Leaving the tent, Maria led me through the camp to a few big wooden tubs in front of three huge tents. The tubs were filled with a black fluid substance. And it smelled a little.

This had to be the dye.

"He, Albert, I've got some work for you to do!", Maria shouted towards a man wearing a stained apron and threw the clothes into one of the tubs. The man named Albert then took a long and thick wooden rod and stirred them deep into the black dye.

"Alright, this will take some time from now on, so we can take care of other things", Maria told me.

"Wait", you stopped her "don't I need to finally enlist?"

"Ja, that thing for example", Maria replied, grinning "don't worry, it'll go smooth, the awesome-me has already talked with the responsible officer."

Strange, it seemed to suffice for her to simply talk with superior officers in any affair and she got what she wanted, again.

After I had assigned as "Franz Kasprowski", Maria showed me around the camp. Currently, we were with one of the four companies of one of the three infantry-battalions of the Lützow Free-Corps. The next camp was that of one of the five squadrons of the cavalry, in this case uhlans or lancers.

"Ah, look, some more new volunteers", Maria said, pointing at a few young men who didn't wear uniforms and were escorted to an officer's place "by just looking at them, I'd say they are university-students. See, one's wearing his fraternity's cap."

I only knew less than a handful of people who went to university. At least, I could read, write and even calculate. To some extent.

"There are many people joining the cause, right?", I suspected.

"Ja, and we've got some pretty famous members, as well", Maria told me with glittering eyes "for example Theodor Körner, the poet, and Friedrich Friesen, the gymnast! Awesome, isn't it?"

Frankly said, I had never heard of them before. Or at least, their names didn't ring a bell in my head. Probably I had once overheard my Landwehr-comrades talking about a poem of that Körner, once.

"I guess it's time to go and get your new old uniform", Maria suggested.

Following the red-eyed woman, I went back through the camp.

"You know", she spoke up thoughtfully "when I see, how these german men stand together, I am asking myself, if it wouldn't be possible, that one day, there are not the many german countries but the one german country."

Was she talking of a unified Germany? That idea sounded somehow odd.

"Ja, why not? I'd well like to take care of a younger brother or sister", Maria acknowledged wistfully.

„Excuse me?", I wondered. What did that have to do with the struggle against french oppression and a unified Germany?

"Ah, just forget it", Maria mumbled "do you know 'Was ist des Deutschen Vaterland'? It's a poem of Körner", she asked expectantly.

"What is the German's fatherland? Nein, I guess I never heard it", I had admit to my own shame in front of her.

"It's as far as the german tongue speaks", Maria answered the poem's question herself, stressing the whole sentence with an undertone of great pride in her voice.

"You mean... from Schleswig over Prussia, Saxony and Baden to Bavaria and all the other countries? Plus even Austria?", was my counter-question. Mein Gott, that Germany would surely be great! But who would rule such a huge country? And how would unification even work? It was hardly imaginable.

Maria's facial expression suddenly soured a little bit. "Ugh, ja, you may leave Austria out of it...", she mumbled.

"But why?", I questioned her further, interested "they are german-speaking, as well, aren't they? But most importantly, which way would the countries be united and then ruled the best?"

She reflected, highly concentrating. "We'll see when the time comes", Maria finally replied only warily "oh, look, we are there!"

We had reached the clothing stocks with at the dying tubs. Time to get clothed again.

The uniform looked so different from before!

Despite it were still the same pieces, they appeared to be a complete new clothing. Like Marias' and everyone else's, the former dark blue Landwehr-cloak and peaked-cap and the white pants were now coloured black, but had maintained the golden buttons and red braiding. On your peaked-cap, the brass Landwehr-cross had been taken off.

"How do I look?", I asked Maria.

"Awesome, just like me!", she answered and winked. Well, that kind of answer of hers had been to be expected, right?

I could hardly believe it, still. Mein Gott, not only did I change the uniform but first of all the whole unit, just from one day to the other! How unlikely was that?

"Now, come on, I'd like to introduce you to some people, before the drills start", Maria said.

Maria had made me acquainted with many fellow Free-Corps comrades, among them Gerhardt, whom you already knew, and a certain August Renz.

Then, we had to assemble on the training grounds, musket shouldered and with full and heavy equipment and baggage. Sigh...

When I looked around, I noticed a long column, far away. That had to be...

"Ja, that's your former Landwehr-regiment, you belonged to until yesterday", Maria whispered from the side "do you regret anything?" She, too, was completely equipped with musket, backpack and ammunition bags.

I missed Gottfried and Johannes already by only thinking about them and how they left. There had been so much time, we had spent together. But I could do nothing about it. The only option that remained was wishing them best of luck, that they would return alive and unharmed from the battles to come and that we would meet again one day.

"Attention!", a sergeant shouted barking. Gott, whether it was the main infantry, the Landwehr or the Free-Corps, these sergeants had to be the same everywhere!

The same drill like before were carried out. After a short time, my shoulders, back and legs hurt and the tight bandages over the chest hindered my heavy breathing. Sweat ran down my forehead and cheeks.

But unlike me, Maria didn't seem to bother. There wasn't any sign of exhaustion to be detected, even though she stood and marched next to me. She carried out the practice with an unchanging expression of dedication and concentration.

Then, finally shooting practice was up. Most important and thus at first and the most, we trained how to fire and reload our muskets as fast and simultaneously as possible in a line.

However, the training ended much faster than in the Landwehr. Well, that had to be because the Free-Corps was self-sufficient.

All the time, Maria carried out the drills and practice with austered precision without pausing. Every grab, every turn and every movement of hers was fluent and fitted, like a clockwork.

Mein Gott, what kind of woman was she? I had never imagined that by recalling how small and fragile her body looked. Actually, her condition was the opposite. Fencing, drilling and firing, was there anything she couldn't do? ...Well, her answer would most likely be 'I am awesome!'…

Exhausted, I sat down at an outer placed, cooled down campfire, after the drills had ended.

"What, are you really that tired out, Mädchen?", Maria asked smirking as she stood in front of me.

Nodding was all I was still able to, this moment.

"Wait, I'll get you something for refreshment", she said and left. Shortly after, the silver-haired woman came back, a bulky half-filled bottle and a half wurst in her hands.

Thank God, I felt so thirsty and worn out!

"Don't ask me how I got this", she said and sat down at my side "come on, eat and drink up." However, she drank a great swallow out of the bottle herself, at first.

I took a great sip, as well. ...Heavens, that burnt like fire in the throat! What was that?

Gulping, I swallowed it all down, but coughed heavily.

"It appears you're not really used to Branntwein, are you?", Maria giggled amused.

Strong alcohol? Really not! How should I? Back home, I only had drunk one glass of wine, once. Shortly after, I had already felt dizzy.

Grinning, she presented a leathern bottle with water and a leathern mug. "Well, I do prefer beer, myself", she meant, trailing off a bit "say, do you miss you comrades of the Landwehr?"

After biting off the half bread I answered: "Ja, Gottfried and Johannes were a bit like... hm, family to me. I had never left my home before, you know?"

The red-eyed woman nodded silently. "By the way, family, you don't happen to have any siblings, do you?", she asked a further question.

I told her how we were only two sisters and one younger brother and all the others had died already early. Aside of them, we lived together with our parents and grandparents.

"Well, I've got a lot of siblings", Maria said laughing heartily "but we don't always get along well. Sometimes, we even hurt each other seriously, not awesome. Unbelievable, we're probably going to live under the same roof in the future. Anyways, the awesome-me will dominate them all, keseseses."

That sounded really tough. What kind of family was Maria probably from? I took a sip of water from the mug. Many siblings would speak for a peasant's family, but her behaviour didn't really fit that. A bourgeois family, maybe?

"So, how are your siblings doing?", Maria wanted to know eagerly.

"They should be doing alright, by now", I guessed "I hope the French leave them in peace. Especially my older sister."

My brother was still too young to be drafted by the French, but my older sister was a grown and especially attractive woman, that I knew well. There was no case I knew first hand, but everyone had heard of them. And I definitely wanted to prevent that.

"So you want to keep your older sister safe of rape, I see", Maria understood "why don't you stay at home, then?"

"I may prevent single cases, but I want to solve it for all times", I explained, taking another sip from your mug.

"I understand well", Maria mumbled "but... do you think, our soldiers wouldn't rape the french women following their husbands and lovers, loyal as they are?"

What?

"Just saying", the silver-haired woman mumbled again "did you hear about the code civil?"

What was that?

"It's a french law codex", Maria explained "introduced in the german countries allied with Napoleon, as well. It's not that bad."

What was she talking about?

"And what is your reason to fight?", I asked her curiously.

She didn't turn around, but just stared into the air. "I want to fight for this country", Maria answered "that's what I always did."

After the meal next day, Maria, another Free-Corps member named Klemens Goldblum and I were assigned of scouting in a group of three.

"Typically, this is the Jäger's task", Maria explained while we went through the forest.

The leafs rustled under the feet and from time to time, a small bough cracked. It was very quiet, only a few bird's tweets and other wild animal's rustling could be heard. Not even the wind shook the high and green treetops.

"So, Klemens, where are you from?", I asked our fellow comrade and, unknowingly to him, only true man among us three.

"I'm from Württemberg", he answered. But wasn't Württemberg allied with the French?

"My origins do not affect my will to fight for the freedom of the german countries and people", Klemens meant.

We went on through the forest, searching for signs of the French.

What were the Free-Corps typical actions, it carried out? As I noticed, it did not march together with the Landwehr to assemble with the main troops.

"Frankly said", Maria explained sighing "despite our image, we do not attack the French at high rate or beat them in great battles at the front. Mainly, we carry out skirmishes or fight the supplies or back-ups behind the lines, actions like that."

"Plus", Klemens explained further "we have the problem of desertion like any other unit, as well. And we are not always fully successful. We, too, suffer setbacks and losses."

Thinking about it, this made sense. The Lützow Free-Corps was self-sufficient and the members were from different countries and backgrounds and not paid.

"But we do get a lot of support by the people", Maria added smirking " 'cuz they like us and our awesomeness, keseseses!"

The three of us reached a small path. There were a lot of trails in the ground, but just by looking at it, at least you couldn't tell anything.

Suddenly, I heard some horse's hoof rattling and neighing.

In an instant, Maria and Klemens left the path, hid behind the trees and bushes and signalled me to follow them.

I crouched into the woods and hid at the side of Maria. Then I saw the riders coming.

There were two of them. They rode slowly and were obviously not in a hurry. They wore blue uniforms with white breast plates, high shakos on their heads, white trousers and boots. On their hips dangled sabres and they had short muskets with them, which dangled on the saddle's side. Soldiers.

"Je ne sais pais, les Prussiens ne sont pas près. Qu'est-ce que nous faisons ici ?", one spoke up. "On ne peut pas être trop prudent et jamais être sûre. Et comment nous préparons si nous ne savons pas oú ils sont ?", the other replied.

French soldiers.

"What do we do?", I whispered cautiously. Maria signalled to remain silent.

The two french soldiers on horseback passed by our hideout but then, one of them halted.

"J'ai besoin de... tu sais", he said nervously to the other. The other Frenchman nodded and rode on. The soldier got off his horse and left into the woods.

I looked up to Maria. She nodded. "That's our chance. When the other one is away, we strike", the red-eyed woman proposed.

The first French certainly took his time. The moment we were sure, the second one wouldn't notice anything, Maria, Klemens and I left the woods, crossed the path and approached the Frenchman's horse.

Klemens stayed back and secured the path, making sure the other one didn't return. Maria sneaked through the forest, looking for our target. I followed behind.

Where was he?

He surely couldn't have gone far. Still, he was nowhere to be seen. Holding our muskets ready in both hands, we cautiously and intently searched on around.

I turned around to check the back. No one.

Suddenly, something cracked loudly! Instantly, I turned back, again.

The Frenchman had hidden somewhere in the woods the moment he had noticed we looked for him. Now, as he was caught, he drew his saber and charged with a battle cry at Maria who stood between me and him. "Mort aux bandits noirs!", he shouted.

Maria reacted reflexively. With her musket, she blocked his sabre-strike. When she instantly kicked him between his legs. Ouch...!

As her opponent coughed and arched, she hit him with the butt of her rifle. The French fell to the ground. Shako and sabre next to him.

"That was quick", I commented her. "You mean 'awesome' ", she corrected.

Gott, I rolled with your eyes.

"Maria, look out!", I suddenly shouted. Out of the blue, the French got up again!

Since he had lost his sabre, he immediately charged at Maria, grabbed her and pushed her down. Shocked, I watched them wrestling on the ground, helplessly.

I couldn't fire, because there was a change I hit Maria instead. It was obvious, that in this fight, the Frenchman would soon dominate.

Slowly, I drew nearer to the two. Hopefully, it would work…

*Whack!* - I stroke him hard with my musket's butt on the head.

The French went down instantly. Hopefully, he would stay laying on the ground, this time.

Maria got up, putting on her beret again and streaking the fallen leafs and dirt off her black uniform.

"He, that was really awesome of you", she said.

With the help of Klemens, we tied the still unconscious captured French up on his horse, laying him crosswise over its back on the saddle. Hopefully, I hadn't hit him too hard. But he still breathed faintly. Then, we went back to the Free-Corps camp.

Everyone greeted us with astonishment and praise, when they saw the captured French. We handed him, still on the horse, over to the responsible officer.

At evening, we sat together with a few fellow members around a campfire. We had been given extra rations as reward.

".. and that's how he bravely overwhelmed the Frenchman!", Maria finished telling the others a fairy tale about how I, "the heroic-me" according to her, had bravely captured the French all by myself. Honestly, I had surely not brought him down from his horse, wrestled with him and hit him twelve times before he finally fell. But better to stay silent, I knew, it was senseless trying to gainsay her.

"So, an awesome cheer to our young comrade, Franz !", Maria asked the others loudly, standing up and raising her arm.

What?

I looked up at her and saw, she presented me a heavy mug in the other hand. I took it and sniffed.

Ugh, that pungent smell... it was filled to the edge with Branntwein.

All others raised their mugs and bottles. I gulped, there was no other choice...

"Hoch!", Maria cheered.

"Hoch!", the others repeated.

I just swallowed down the goblet's content. Ugh, how that burnt getting down the throat...!

As my vision was a bit blurred and the surroundings as well as the ground under my feet swayed slightly, Maria walked me back to her tent through the nocturnal camp, supporting me. Surely I could have walked by my own, still, but to be sure I let her do. Alcohol really wasn't my thing.

Dizzily, I sat down inside the small grey tent and took a deep breath. With unstable fingers, I slowly unbuttoned my uniform. Maria did the same, but was faster and took hers off.

"He, Maria", I said with a slight slur "do you know… that you are a pest?"

I burped and giggled. I had said it!

"He, Mädchen", Maria replied mischievously "do you know that people should better not speak up when they are tipsy?"

With these words, she suddenly pushed me away. Taken by surprise, I fell with the back on the ground immediately. The silver-haired woman quickly crawled forward.

Suddenly, my mind felt clear again.

I lay on the ground on my back, the uniform unbuttoned. Maria was bowing right above me, her hands left and right to my head and her legs containing mine. The shirt she wore was opened at the top so one could see her chest-bandages below. I didn't dare moving and just stared into her face.

She smirked masterfully, her narrow bright red eyes glowed in the lantern's dim light inside the tent.

What on earth was she doing?

With her left hand, she softly stroke over my chest. I trembled. Despite the shirt and the bandages between her fingers and my bare skin, my whole body heated up suddenly. And that was not because of the alcohol.

Slowly, Maria sunk her head, her face drew nearer and nearer. My eyes widened. A few sweat drops ran down my skin. Gently and long, Maria kissed me right on the lips.

"Vielen Dank", she thanked me whispering, smiling friendly as she lifted her head again.

"... Bitte", was the only thing I could stutter automatically in return.

She giggled.

The next morning, I woke up with a little headache, again. Ugh, that Branntwein...

Maria had woken up earlier, again. She had sat up and was just busy wrapping her bandages around her chest.

"He, why didn't you ask for help?", I mumbled, still laying on the blanket.

"Ah, you're awake, Mädchen", she noticed and smiled.

What I was in dire need for, now, was some water. Maria, seemed to know and handed me a tin bottle. I stared up at her critically.

"Don't worry, this is pure, clean water, keseseses!", she laughed. What a pest, she could be.

Nevertheless, I sat up, too, and drank from the bottle. Ah, this was wonderful.

...the night, we had slept close to each other, face to face and arm-in-arm. I had felt her body's warmth as she had felt mine. The bare and soft chests of us two had squeezed on each other from time to time, while our legs had been entwined.

It had been a wonderful, the most tranquil and refreshing night in my life so far.

I remembered how she had kissed me. Her lips had been warm and soft, yet had felt strong.

"What, did it feel awkward to be so close to the awesome-me?", Maria asked with feigned seroiusness "for your sake, I hope not, keseseses!"

I smiled. But then it overcame me.

This had been the first time I had shared sleep with another person like that. Surprisingly, it didn't seem to bother me too much. Neither felt I great shame for sleeping entwined and half naked with Maria nor for the fact, she was a woman like me.

Still, I could feel my cheeks blushing a bit when recalling it.

Maria and I helped each other clothing in the black uniforms and left the small tent.

There was some chaos in the camp. Everyone ran around and hurried packing and carrying things. And everyone got his arms.

We saw Gerhard instructing other Free-Corps soldiers and approached him.

"Guten Morgen, Gerhardt. What's going on here?", I asked him.

"We received note that the French marched up half a day's-distance away", he explained "this was confirmed by your prisoner from yesterday. He, you there, go check the powder stocks, again!"

The French were here? But that mean... we were going into battle!


End file.
